South park Preschool
by southparklover12
Summary: ALL THE GUYS IN MR. GARRISON'S CLASS ARE IN A CLUB CALLED THE HE MAN WOMAN HATERS CLUB WERE THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DESPISE GIRLS BUT WHEN A NEW GIRL NAMED WENDY COMES TO THEIR CLASS STAN TAKES A LIKING TO HER BUT WHAT DO HIS FRIENDS THINK ABOUT IT? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 First day of school **

Stan

"Stanley, honey wake up its time for school." Sharon said "Ok geez"an annoyed 5 year-old Stan said. "I'm up,Im up just give me a minute." "Ok breakfast will be down stairs". and with that she left the room.

"Wow" Stan sighed. "My first day of school, sure hope it doesn't suck". He took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth.

When he got down stairs he was greeted by a hyper Sharon."Oh look at my baby!" She reached for him, but Stan slapped her hand away. "Mom!" Stan yelled."I'm not 4 anymore you have to stop treating me like a baby."

"Oh, alright eat your breakfast before your late."Stan did not hesitate. After he ate his breakfast he grabbed his lunch and ran out the door to the bus stop.

Kyle

"Okay ma, I'm going to the bus stop." Kyle said. "Don't forget your kosher meal bubby."Shelia said. "I didn't ma." Kyle responded. And with that he was out the door. Along the way he ran into Stan. "Oh, hey dude what's up?

"Nothing." Stan replied. "Just heading to the bus stop"

"Oh well lets go."

"Okay."

Cartman

"Danm where are those Assholes? The bus is about to show up." Cartman asked angrily

"I really wish you'd stop complaing they'll be here" Kenny said

"Hey dudes" Came Kyle's voice.

"See told you Cartman" Kenny said

"Hey fags, what the hell took you so long?" Cartman

Stan glared at him."Shut the hell up fatass just because you're mom woke you up early doesn't mean our moms did." He stated. Cartman didn't have time to respond because the bus pulled up.

**Ok so if you are wondering what their wearing it's the same thing in the episode Trent boyett**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Girls suck

I know the last chapter will be short and this one will probably be two it's going to be a really good story though so bear through

The bus stopped and the kids got off. "Wow this school is huge." Kenny said as the four of them walked into the school. "Yeah". Cartman agreed.

"Well come on guys we got to see what room we go to". Stan said. They walked to the bulletin board where a whole bunch of students were gathering around to see what their classes were. Cartman being the rude person he is pushed the other kids out of the way. "Were in some guy's class called Mr. Garrison."

"What is the room number?" Kyle asked. "235."Kenny answered. "Okay let's go then."Cartman said

They walked to the classroom. "Here goes." Kyle said as they walked into the classroom full of students. They recognized everyone as soon as they got in there. There were tables labeled 1, 2, 3, and 4. Table 1 had three girls Bebe, Lola, Red and an empty chair. Table 2 had Clyde, Craig, Timmy, and Token. Table 3 had Butters, Pip, Tweek, and Timmy. They took a seat at Table 4 because it was empty. Then the teacher entered the room.

"Okay class settle down." He said. "My name is Mr. Garrison and I'll be your preschool teacher. Now before we start class let's take role."

"Bebe Stevens." Mr. Garrison started

"Here." She replied

"Butters Stotch."

"Here."

"Clyde Donovan"

"Here"

"Craig Tucker."

Craig gives him the finger.

"Eric Cartman."

"Sup."

"Heidi."

"Here."

"Jimmy Valmer."

H-h-here

"Kenny McCormick."

"Here."

"Kyle Broflovski."

"Here."

"Pip Pirrup."

"Here."

"Stan Marsh."

"Here."

"Timmy Burch."

"Timmah!"

"Token Black."

"Here."

"Tweek Tweak."

"Gah!"

"Okay…." Mr. Garrison said awkwardly "Well let's get started on learning adding and subtracting." He starts writing down the numbers on the chalk board. "Ok, so who can tell me what three plus five is?" When no one responds. "Come on Children don't be shy.

Clyde raises his hand. "Yes Clyde?" asked "14." He answers proudly. "Ok now let's get an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard."

Several Math Questions and Retarded Answers from Clyde Later…..

"Finally!" Cartman practically screamed. "Its lunch time. God I could eat a cow."

"Looks like you already did, Fatass." Kyle stated. "Aye!" Cartman shouted. "I don't need to take no lip from a frickin Jew. You're lucky I'm weak from hunger or I would lean over and kick you in the nuts."

"Ok children get your lunch out and sit at one of the two tables." commanded. All the boys sat at one table while the girls sat at another. It wasn't long before Red got up and walked over to the boys table.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"What do you want?" Kenny questioned

"Well…..um I was wondering if I could eat with you guys?" She asked in a kind of flirty tone."

"Are you crazy?" Cartman shrieked. "You're a girl."

"So?"Red said

"So we don't sit with girls weirdo." Token stated.

"Yeah, that's just wrong, dude." Stan agreed.

"Beat it before we flick boggers at you." Clyde said

"Yeah, you heard him B-b-bb-beat skank." Jimmy added.

The boys (except for pip) laughed at her as she ran back to the girls.

"Man girls suck." Cartman said.

"Yeah."Kyle agreed. "I wish there was a place where we could get away from them."

"Wait a minute guys maybe we could start a club where there are no girls allowed." Kenny said

"Yeah but what would we call it?" asked Stan

"The He-Man Woman Haters Club." Butters shouted happily.

"Hey, yeah and we'll build a club house and plan meetings and stuff."Token said

"Gah!" Tweek shouted. "That's way too much pressure."

"No Tweek it'll be fine." Craig assured him.

"Ok so its settled were going to start a club and build the club house after school." Stan said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." All the boys say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Club House

After school…

"A little higher." Kyle said. "More to the left."

"How's this?" Craig and Butters asked as they moved the sign that said 'THE HE MAN WOMAN HATERS CLUB' in sloppy handwriting.

"Perfect."Kyle said as he took a step back to examine the club house.

"Wow it looks great." Stan said

"Sure beats your house." Cartman said. "Huh Kenny?"

"Shut up before I kick your ass!" Kenny shot back at him.

"All right you two cut it out. We have to start our first meeting." Token said.

They all went in and took seats on old boxes and chairs they got from their garages.

"Okay first meeting adjured."Clyde said

Butters raises his hand.

"Yes Butters."

"What does adjured mean?" Butters asked

"Ummm….. I don't know I saw it on Judge Judy last night."Clyde answered

Butters Blinked. "Oh."

"Anyway…"Clyde continued. "Today for our meeting we will be discussing how much we hate girls."

Tweek nervously raised his hand and Clyde called on him.

"Yes Tweek."

"Today at play time…" Tweek started. "One of the girls asked if they could play with me."

"Gr-g-Gross!" Jimmy said

"What did you do Tweek?" Kenny asked.

"I p-panicked and ran away from her."

"Good job Tweek." Craig congratulated

"Yeah you almost got her cooties." Butters said

"Good thing you ran away when you did." Stan added in.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty sick of those girls." Cartman ranted.

"Yeah they crossed the line." Token agreed.

"We should teach them a lesson." Kyle said

"How, Kyle?" Clyde asked.

"Like tomorrow when we get to school, when the girl's and the teacher aren't looking we get someone to put worms in all of the girl's lunches."

"Hey that's a great idea, Kyle." Kenny said

"I think it's terrible idea!" Shouted a voice that startled them.

It was Pip they had forgotten he was even there.

"What the hell are you talking about pip?" Cartman said

"I'm talking about the way you treat those girls. They're human beings just like you and me." Pip said

"So your saying that we should like girls, talk to them, play with them, and let them sit with us at lunch?" Stan asked totally confused.

"Yes, of course." Pip answered.

"Bullshit! I don't want anything to do with them!" Shouted Craig

"I will not have the talk of getting along with girls in this club!" Clyde said. "Pip you are hear now banished from the he man woman haters club. Everyone who agrees say I."

"I" They all said at once.

Then Craig and Jimmy grabbed him, threw him out and slammed the door behind him.

"Okay now that all that's over we will all take Kyle's plan into effect." Clyde said. "Agreed."

"Agreed." They all shouted

"Okay Kyle since it was your plan, who do you trust to go?"

"Hmmmm….." Kyle tapped his chin. "Oh Stan he can do it."

"Yeah Stan's perfect." Clyde said

"Ok I'll do it." Stan said proudly.

Cheers came from all around the room.

"Okay, okay everybody now that we have a plan to insult the girls this meeting is over. We can all go home." Clyde announced happily.

"I'm glad you agreed to my plan, Stan." Kyle said as they walked out of the club house.

"No Problem, Dude." Stan said.

"Well I go to go, Stan. I promised my mom I'd be home after we got done with the meeting." Kyle said. "Bye dude."

"Bye." Stan said as he watched Kyle leave.

Little did he know what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Maybe all girls aren't bad

On the way home Stan was thinking about the prank him and the guys were playing on the girls. He had a lot of responsibility putting worms in the girls' lunches. If he messed up the guys would probably be mad and kick him out of the club and he didn't want that. His thoughts were cut short when he ran into something.

"Ow!"

Okay maybe someone.

"Oh dude sorry." Stan apologized

"It's alright." Said a sweet voice

Okay maybe a girl

Stan took a look at her. She was about as tall as him with long black hair; she had pretty brown eyes and was wearing purple dress with a yellow shirt under it. Stan just stared at her mouth wide open. That's when he realized he was totally checking her out. Shaking his head he reached his hand out to her to help her up. No point in him not being friendly.

"You okay? I didn't mean to run into you." Stan asked worryingly. He didn't want to hurt such a pretty girl.

"Yeah I'm fine what about you?" She asked with the same concern.

"I'm more than fine." He said gazing into her eyes.

She smiled and blushed looking down. Stan quickly realized what he said and blushed too. He decided to change the subject.

"So uh…where you going?" He asked

"Oh um I'm going to my house. "She answered

"Where do you live?"

"About 5 blocks away from here."

"Oh…" Stan looked around. "Do you want me to walk you there?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why." She asked

"Well, because it's dark and dangerous to be walking alone." He answered as If it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh…Thank you." She smiled thoughtfully. He smiled back at her.

They began walking towards her house. They didn't talk it was just silence. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was nice kind of silence with friendly glances at one another. It was interrupted when the girl spoke.

"So I really never got your name" She said

"Oh it's Stan, Stan Marsh."

"Stan I absolutely love that name!" She exclaimed

"You do?" He asked seemingly surprised. No one had ever been that fascinated by his name.

"Yeah, I think it's the cutest name ever." She said

He blushed. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously

"Wendy." She answered.

"Wow…I like your name." He said in awe. "What about your last name?"

"Um…" She started. But then didn't finish.

"What's the matter Wendy?" he asked her.

"It's just… My name is a little weird." She said

"Don't worry, Wendy I won't make fun of it or anything like that." He reassured her with his hand on her back.

"Well… okay its…" she hesitated. "…Testabuger." She waited anxiously for Stan's reaction.

"Wendy it's not a weird last name." Stan said

"It's not?" Wendy asked surprised

"No Wendy, It's not in fact I think it's a very special and unique name." He said looking into her pretty brown eyes.

"Stan that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." she said giving him a big hug.

"Oh…This is my house." Wendy said stopping in front of a big house. "It was a great meeting you Stan, Thanks for walking me home and I hope I see you again."

"It was my pleasure Wendy I hope I see you again too." He said happily.

She turned to the front door to open it but then turned around and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye ,Stan." And with that she closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapters 5 No way dude!

"Dude Dude!" Stan yelled running to Kyle's house. It was Saturday morning and only a day after he met Wendy Testabuger. He knew he just had to tell Kyle.

"Hey Stan, what's up." Kyle said as he answered the door for his extremely hyper friend.

"Dude you'll never believe what happened!" Stan said excitedly as he stepped into Kyle's house.

"You found a hundred dollars."

"No."

"Terrence and Phillip came to your house?"

"Better."

"Cartman got hit by a bus."

"No! Dude I met a girl."

"What?" Kyle asked looking shocked

"Yeah man, she was kind and sweet and really pretty. She had long black hair and pretty and beautiful brown eyes that sparkled like-"Stan was all of a sudden interrupted by a slap upside head by Kyle.

"OW!"Stan yelled. "What man?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Kyle screamed at Stan startling him.

"What?" Stan questioned confused.

"You do realize if any of the guys heard you talk like that about some girl you'd get kicked out of the he-man-woman-hater club right." Kyle asked

Stan gasped. "Dude I totally forgot about that! What do I do?"

"It's okay dude." Kyle reassured him. "Just as long as you don't ever talk like that again and you don't talk to her."

"Uh…okay I guess I could stop talking to her." Stan said disappointed.

Kyle sighed. "Okay good, now did she touch you?"

"Um…" He started nervously. "Why?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Because, dude if she did you might have cooties. Now did she touch you or not?"

Stan looked down and mumbled a yes. Kyle immediately turned around and ran into the back only to come back 3 minutes later with a disinfected wipe.

"Here." He said "Where did she touch you?"

"On my cheek and my hand." He answered

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "How did she touch your cheek?"

"Well…She um kissed me."Stan smiled at the memory

Kyle just looked at him blankly. Then he grabbed his hand dragged him to the back yard. He walked over to the water hose grabbed it and aimed it at him.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Stan asked

Kyle said nothing just turned the water on full blast.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Stan shrieked as a ton of water hit his face. "Kyle dude stop!"

"You know what you have to do."Kyle said as he turned off the water. He walked back into his house and slammed the door.

Stan just sighed and walked in the direction to Wendy's house.

Sadly he did know what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 why can't we be friends

Stan was only one block away from Wendy's house and the whole way he was thinking about how Wendy would react to what he was going to tell her. Even though they had only known each other for about a day, he felt they had a special connection and that she felt the same way too.

It was only a few minutes before he found himself in front of Wendy's door. He hesitated then knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Wendy opened the door. Smile on her face she enthusiastically said.

"Hey Stan."

"Uh…hi Wendy" He replied nervously.

"I'm glad you decided to stop by." She said happily. "You want to come in?"

'Aw man she's in a good mood I can't possibly do this to her' Stan thought. 'On the other hand I Kyle and the guys would be pissed if they found out I was friends with a gi-'

"Stan?" Wendy asked interrupting his thoughts.

He quickly snapped back to reality and replied "Yes?"

"I asked if you wanted to come in." She said.

"Oh yeah…Okay."Stan said. He followed her into her house and she set down on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her indicating that he sit down next to her and he did.

"So…" Stan shifted awkwardly "Where are your parents?"

"Oh my mom is out grocery shopping and my dad is down in his study." She answered

"Oh… cool."

"Yeah… Anyway what brings you here?" asked

Stan gulped "Well…"He started 'Come on Stan you can do this!'Stan thought confidently. 'Just tell her. Ugh! I can't she is so pretty and really nice. I doubt she is like other girls, plus I can't see myself being in a club where I have to hate her. She just make me feel so-'

"Stan!" Wendy yelled startling him.

"Huh?" He asked

"Stan if there's something bothering you, you can tell me" She said with a small smile.

"What makes you think something's bothering me?" He asked confused

She giggled. "You been fiddling your thumbs and whenever I ask you a question you space out and stare at me."

Stan blushed "Oh crap, I do!" He put his face in his hands and Wendy giggled again.

"Stan, it's okay." She reassured him. "Now… want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Stan started looking into her eyes. 'God! If I tell her about the club she'll hate me.' Stan thought. 'Stan snap out of it she's a girl! Okay… Stan calm down just don't tell her about the club just tell her you can't be friends and your sorry. It's for the best anyway. I mean if the guys found out-'

Stan thoughts were cut short when he felt cold water hit his face. Stan blinked and saw Wendy, standing in front of him with a now empty glass of water.

"Wendy, why?" Stan groaned

"Stan I kept trying to get your attention for 5 minutes straight." She said rolling her eyes. "Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Stan sighed. "Wendy we…"Stan averted his eyes to the floor. "We can't be friends anymore."

Stan looked up to see Wendy's face and as he expected she looked sad.

"Oh…"She said. Stan looked to the floor again, Then she spoke again "Can…can I ask, why?"

Stan sighed again and looked into her eyes. "It's complicated Wendy; just believe me when I say I don't want to do this."

"Then don't." She said stepping closer to Stan.

Stan stepped back and said "I have to."

She looked down and sighed "I understand." She said

Stan hugged Wendy and left.

On his way home he thought to himself. 'I hope I made the right decision'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the prank

Stan walked to the bus stop looking more depressed than ever. This didn't go unnoticed by Kyle who happened to be at the bus stop first.

"Hey dude."Kyle greeted

"Hey." Stan replied glumly

"Dude…"Kyle started "If you're upset about that girl it isn't worth it. You shouldn't be all depressed I mean come on she's a girl. You should be focused on more important things like the prank today."

Stan sighed and nodded "I guess your right Kyle. I mean I barely even knew her she is just some girl."

"Exactly." Kyle stated

Just then Cartman and Kenny walk up.

"Hey guys." greeted Kenny

"Sup fags" Cartman said

Then the bus pulled up and the boys got on.

* * *

><p>The bus came to an abrupt stop in front of the school and the boys headed inside. Inside of the classroom the other boys were waiting for Stan. Clyde approached him.<p>

"Hey, do you have the worms?" Clyde asked

Stan nodded and got his backpack and pulled out the jar of worms.

"Cool, now just wait till recess and sneak back in here while Butters is going to be look out in case or some other teacher come in and catch you okay." Clyde explained.

Stan nodded. "Gotcha"

Suddenly the bell rang and all the children got in their seats, just as Mr. Garrison entered the classroom.

"Great news class, we have a new Girl in our class." said

Cartman scoffed "Just what we need another girl." He stated sarcastically

"Shut it Eric." Mr. Garrison snapped. "Now I want you all to give a warm welcome to Wendy Testabuger."

Just then Wendy walked in the classroom. "Hello" She said shyly.

Stan gasped under his breath. He whispered to Kyle "Dude that's her."

"Who?" Kyle whispered back.

"The girl I was talking about yesterday."

"Oh…" Kyle glanced at her then back at Stan. "Well dude don't worry about it."

"I won't." Stan replied

"Well Wendy, why don't you take a seat by the girls and we'll get started?"

Wendy nodded and sat down by the girls. Right away the girls welcomed her and started talking to her as if they've known her for years.

"Okay class today we will discuss yesterday's lesson….." started.

But Stan wasn't listening he was too busy staring at Wendy. 'She looks so pretty today.' Stan thought. He sighed eternally. 'I wish we could still be friends.'

"Stan!" Kyle yelled shaking him out of his daydream.

Stan jumped. "Who-what."

"Dude let's go recess is starting and the guys are waiting." Kyle said

"Oh, okay." Stan followed Kyle outside.

* * *

><p>"Ok, can you run me through run me through the plan just one more time?"Butters asked nervously.<p>

The boys groaned.

"Come on Butters we've been through this about fifty times." Token said rolling his eyes

"Why is it so hard for you to remember?"Craig asked

"Um… no reason." Butters said fiddling with his thumbs.

"Wait a minute… you're scared. Kenny pointed out.

"Ok I'm scared." Butters admitted. "Why do I have to be look out anyway?"

"Because, nobody would suspect you." Clyde stated.

"Yeah, don't be pussy Butters." Cartman said

"I'm not being a pussy I-I just don't want to get in tro-" Butters a interrupted by Tweek

"I'll do it." Tweek said weakly.

"Great!" Kyle said happily. "I'm glad _somebody_'_s_ a team player." Everybody glared at Butters.

"What?" Butter asked

"Let's just get this over with. You ready Stan?" Clyde asked

"Huh- yeah I'm ready." He replied looking away from Wendy.

"Why do you keep staring at Wendy?" Clyde asked suspiciously

"Well um…"Stan started 'Come on Stan think…Oh I got it'

"I was um… just thinking I didn't bring enough worms for her lunch." Stan said nervously hoping the guys would buy it.

"Damn, now we can't get her." Clyde stomped his foot

Stan smiled. 'Yes! Now I don't have to put worms in her lunch.' He thought happily

"Don't worry I brought extras." Token said holding up a baggy full of worms.

Stan's smiled dropped "_Thanks_ Token." Stan said angrily snatching the bag.

However, Token didn't notice. "No problem buddy!" He replied with a smile.

"Okay you guys plan in action." Cartman said. "Everyone set watches on my mark."Everybody got their watches ready. "Mark."

"Go, everybody stations!" Kyle yelled.

Kenny positioned his self on the swing.

Craig positioned by the swing set.

Clyde and Kyle positioned themselves in a tree.

The rest of the boys positioned by the merry-go-round.

"Everybody in their positions?" Clyde asked in the walkie-talkie.

"Check." They all said in there earpieces.

"Ok Craig you know what to do." Kyle said.

"Copy." Craig replied. He moved behind Kenny and asked him aloud.

"Hey, Kenny mind if I push you on the swings?"

"Of course not buddy, go right ahead."

Craig nodded and started to push Kenny. After a minute or two Kenny got real high.

"Now." Kyle said in the walkie-talkie.

And Kenny jumped off and landed face first in the snow. All the boys except for Kyle and Clyde rushed to his side drawing a crowd. It wasn't long before Mr. Garrison was there.

"Move out of the way children." He said pushing them out of his way. "What happened Kenny?"

"Craig was pushing me on the swings and I fell and hurt myself." Kenny whined.

"Well, let me see." said kneeling down next to Kenny.

"Now's your chance Cartman." Clyde said in the walkie-talkie.

Cartman inched over to next to and slipped his hands in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and passed them to Token, who passed them to Butters, who passed them to Jimmy, who passed them to Stan.

"I have the keys; I repeat I have the keys." Stan said in the earpiece.

"Roger that, Stan I'll tell you when it's safe to go." Kyle replied

Clyde looked in his binoculars and saw the entrance back to the school was clear of teachers. He nodded to Kyle.

"It's all clear Stan go now!" Kyle said.

Stan turned to Tweek and signaled for him to follow. They ran into the School to Mr. Garrison's classroom. Stan unlocked the door and ran to the side of the classroom with the lunches and pulled out all the girls.

He opened all of them and put worms in them and put the worms in. He stopped when he reached Wendy's.

"I'm sorry Wendy." He whispered he was just about to put the worm in when Tweek let out a low pitch shriek.

Stan covered his ears. "Shhh dude, what?" Stan asked

"A teacher's coming!" Tweek screamed whispered

Stan put all the lunches back and grabbed Tweek. They both got under the table. Just then a teacher came in.

"Hello?" She when no reply came she scratched her head. "Huh I thought I heard voices in hear."She said walking away. "Man I have gotta lay off the brownies they serve in the teacher's lounge."

Stan let out a breath.

"Stan! You and Tweek need to get out of their Mr. Garrison's on his way in there!"Kyle suddenly yelled in the earpiece

"Okay were leaving." Stan replied. Stan turned to Tweek. "We gotta go."

Tweek nodded and they ran to the door. Stan threw the keys on the Mr. Garrison's desk when Tweek let out another shriek.

Stan groaned. "Now what?"

"Mr. Garrison!" Tweek whisper yelled.

Stan looked to see Mr. Garrison about to turn the corner down the hall.

"Oh, Crap!" Stan searched around franticly for somewhere to hide. He saw the janitor's closet across the hall. "Quick! The janitor's closet." Stan said dragging a frightened Tweek along. He reached the door, opened it and threw Tweek and himself in there leaving a crack in the door so they would know when it was safe to leave.

Mr. Garrison came into view. He looked around confused. "I don't remember leaving the keys in here and who opened the door?"

Stan and Tweek panicked a moment before Shrugged.

"I have got to lay of the brownies they serve in the teachers' lounge." He turned on the lights and grabbed a first aid kit. Then grabbed the keys, turned off the lights, shut the door and left.

The boys didn't hesitate they ran out of the building onto the playground Where all the boys were waiting for them.

"Mission accomplished?" Kyle asked

Stan looked at the school and then back Kyle. He nodded "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>"Okay class lunch time everybody get your lunches and go to your tables." ordered.<p>

The boys quickly got their lunches, sat down and anxiously waited for the girls to get their lunches. They were smirking, laughing and giggling.

Bebe who happened to notice this stopped with Wendy by her side

"What are you guys laughing at?" Bebe asked with a frown.

"Your ugly face." Craig said making the guys laugh harder.

"Whatever."She snapped. "Come on Wendy, we don't wanna catch their _cooties_."

Bebe stuck her tongue out and went to grab her lunch with Wendy following close behind.

All the girls sat down the table. Heidi turned to Lola.

"What are you having for lunch Lola?" She asked

"Nothing, much." Lola replied opening her lunch Box. "Just a PB & J and some- Ahhhhhhhh!" She shrieked

Annie who happened to be on the other side of her jumped out of her chair.

"What?" Annie asked "Is it a spider?"

Just then Mille jumped and screamed.

"WORMS!" She yelled.

The boys couldn't take it anymore the busted out laughing. By now all the girls had their lunch boxes open and were running around the room screaming and yelling. Well all except one.

Cartman was the first to notice. "Hey!" he called out stopping all the boys' laughter. "Why isn't that Wendy chick opening her lunch?"

The boys looked at Wendy sitting there staring at her lunch box.

"Give it a minute." Kyle said. "She'll open it."

Stan suddenly remembered that he didn't put anything in her lunch Box.

He gulped. 'How would the guys react?' Stan suddenly thought 'Would they be mad?'

"Um guys…" Stan started "I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait till Wendy open's her lunch box?" Kenny asked waving Stan off along with the other boys who still were watching her.

Stan looked at Wendy who was staring at him. She then opened her lunch box, screamed and fainted.

The boys all howled with laughter and fell out of their chairs all except Stan who was staring in shock. He thought he didn't put any worms in her lunch. Then a second thought came to his mind: Would she be okay?

"Oh my god that was so funny." Token said with tears in his eyes

"Yeah," Kyle agreed "I thought I was going to pee my pants."

"I _did_ pee my pants." Butters said causing the boys to stare at him.

"What?" He asked

After the awkward silence Clyde cleared his throat.

"Anyways… Stan to congratulate on your success with the prank. I'll throw you a party and have my mom bake cookies and cake."

"That is so tits!" Cartman shouted

"Okay you guys I'll have my mom do it today." Clyde continued. "So all of you be at the club house at 3:00."

The boys cheered but stopped when Kenny turned to Stan. "Aren't you excited?"

Stan stopped staring at Wendy who was still laying there.

"Huh uh… yeah whatever."

Kenny didn't seem convinced but shook it off. "What were you gonna tell us?"

"Oh um…" Stan started but didn't get to finish because the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. I'll tell you later let's go to class." He said. They all walked out of the lunchroom. Stan looked back at Wendy and was amazed to see that she was up and smiling at him. He looked confused at her confused and she just winked at him.

"Hey, Stan!" Kyle called. "Are you coming?"

Stan looked at Wendy a few more seconds before replying to Kyle.

"Yeah I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Guess we can be friends… or more

"UGH! I can't believe those guys!" Red shouts angrily to the girls in the bathroom.

"Yeah who do the hell do they think they are!" Lola screams furiously

"God! Those assholes. I'm going to kick their asses!" Nicole (A/N: if you don't know who Nicole is watch the episode Cartman finds love)

"It wasn't that bad." Wendy says quietly. "I thought it was kind of funny."

"FUNNY!" All the girls except Bebe shout.

"Girls calm down." Bebe says.

"How could you possibly be so calm about all this?" Annie Questions.

"Yeah." Heidi adds. "You hate those no good boys more than any of us."

"Yeah I do," Bebe admitted. "And I'm pissed about what they did to us but standing here and yelling is not going to solve anything."

"She right." Mille sighs.

"Yeah, sorry Wendy." Jenny apologizes (A/N: episode bass to mouth)

"It's okay you guys." Wendy says smiling

"Now girls, if we wanna insert our dominance we have to stick together." Bebe says sternly.

"That's right!" Nicole says "We have to get them back to show them we aren't afraid."

"Yeah!" all the girls shout looking at one another.

"Everybody meet at my house at 3:00," Bebe commands suddenly getting all their attention. "We're going to show those fart-lovers whose boss!"

Stan was sitting on the bus thinking about what had happened during lunch. 'Why did Wendy do that?' Stan wondered looking out the bus window. 'Maybe she did it to fit in with the girls' Stan shook his head 'No, she wouldn't do that _just_ to fit in there's got to be another reason.'

'Oh maybe she-'

"Stan!" Kyle yelled.

Stan jumped "What?"

"Dude you okay? You've been kinda-I don't know out of it." Kyle asked

"What makes you say that?" Stan questions

"Well the bus stopped 10 minutes ago and you haven't moved." Kyle explains

Stan looked around. "It has?"

"Yeah it has."

"Oh, let's go then." Stan says hopping off the bus seat.

"So dude," Kyle starts as they walk home. "That prank was pretty funny huh?"

Stan looks a little unsure. "Yeah I guess it was." He really didn't want to talk about it.

"You guess!" Kyle asks astonished. "It was the most hilarious thing ever! Don't you remember all those girls running around screaming?"

'He's pushing it.' "Mhmm," Stan said annoyed.

"And when some of them started puking." Kyle added

'He's pushing harder.' "Yep." Stan said through gritted teeth

"Oh! The best part is when that girl fainted. Ha! Dude that was hysterical." Kyle said laughing.

'And he pushed it over.' "Shut the hell up Kyle!" Stan Yelled furiously.

Kyle laughter immediately stopped and he looked over at Stan shocked.

"Dude, What?"

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore." Stan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look Kyle, I'm going to take the long way home."

"Why?" Kyle asked

"I gotta clear my head." Stan lied. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah okay." Kyle Said suspiciously.

Stan took off in the other direction. He hated lying to Kyle but he really needed to talk to Wendy about what happened.

Stan walked up the steps to Wendy's house. 'Okay here goes.'

He knocked on Wendy's door only to have it answered by her mother

"Oh hello." She said

"Um, hi is Wendy here?" Stan questioned.

"Well no, sorry she left." Her mother responded

"Do you know where she went?" asked desperately

"I think she said something about Starks pond but-"

She didn't get to finish because Stan was already running down the street.

"Thank you!" He shouted to her.

"You're welcome!" She shouted back to his retreating figure.

Shaking her head she entered her house.

"What a strange child." She muttered to herself

Stan saw Wendy sitting on the bench next to the pond. He looked at his watch and smiled. It was 2:00 he had time to talk to Wendy before the party.

"Stan?" He heard Wendy ask.

Stan looked up from his watch to find Wendy staring at him.

"Hey," he said walking over to her "mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head. "No not at all."

"So what are you doing down here?" He asked her.

"Oh well I came down here to think." She answered

"Oh," Stan twiddled with his hands. "Wendy look about Today I'm sorry about what happened." 

"Stan it's okay. I understand." Wendy said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is that why we couldn't be friends?"

He nodded and Wendy laughed.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?" He asked

"Stan we could still be friends." She giggled

"No we can't Wendy. What would the guys say and your friends?" He said shaking his head

She giggled again. "_Stan_ we would just keep it a secret."

Stan thought for a moment then blinked. "Ohhh."

"Yeah." She said "You're lucky you're cute or you would have nothing going for you."

Stan blushed then smirked. "You just called me cute."

It was Wendy's turn to blush.

"Stan I don't wanna be friends anymore." She said looking away.

Stan frowned "You don't?"

"Nope," She turned back to him and smiled. "Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Stan frown turned into a smile. "Okay."

"But if we're going to be together we have to tell each other when our friends are going to pull pranks on one another." She explained

"Okay we aren't doing anything. Are you guys?" He asked

"Yeah but I don't know what it is yet. I could tell you tomorrow." She said

Suddenly both their watches went off. They looked at their watches then looked at each other.

"I gotta go." They both said simultaneously.

"Uh… meet here tomorrow?" she asked

"The same time?" Stan questioned

She nodded. He turned to walk away.

"Stan?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

Wendy kissed him on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"Bye, Stan." She called as she walked away leaving Stan stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9-****Parties And Planning**

When Stan arrives at the 'He-Man-Woman-Haters-Club' he is greeted with the sight of everyone all standing around with red cups filled with,what he could only assume (and hope) is apple juice.

Music suddenly filled the room, which caused a few of the boys to start to dance. Stan wasn't familiar with the song but it reminded him of something from a high school party. Not that he'd ever been to one but he saw some in movies.

Kenny seeming to have just noticed Stan decided to make his presence known.

"Stan, You made it!" Kenny grinned, throwing an arm around Stan. "Hey,Everybody. Stans' here!"

Kenny drew attention from most of the boys in the room causing them to let out cheers whoops!

Stan smiled and awkwardly waved his hand in thanks.

Bradley Biggle made his way through the swarm of cheering boys to Stan,stumbling slightly, hair looking quite disheveled.

Stan noticing his demeanor, asked Kenny quietly: "What's up with him?"

"Someone spiked the apple juice with Soda" Kenny chuckled. "Look like he crashed already. Can't handle his sugar."

"_Stan_…" Bradley moaned drunkenly,blindly reaching for him.

Kenny laughed at Stan's expression, walking away. "Good luck."

"Staaaannn…" Bradley called out again startling him.

Stan caught onto Bradley before he fell to the floor.

"I'm right here,Bradley." Stan answered standing Bradley up straight.

"C'mere." Bradley whispered.

Stan hesitated. "C'mere." Bradley whispered again grabbing Stan by the shoulder and pressing his mouth against Stan's ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" Stan asked agitated "Dude, your breath reeks."

Bradley giggled "I...love...SODA!" Bradley rasped in Stan's ear.

Kyle suddenly appeared and pushed Bradley in the direction of the door.

"Alright,Bradley you've had enough"

Bradley shrugged Kyle off of him. "I-I'll tell you...when I gotta...gotta..._what?_"

Kyle sighed "Bradley go home. You're drunk."

Bradley briskly faced Kyle. "No,No! 'Mint Berry Crunch' never gets drunk."

Bradley then took off to another part of the room.

Stan looked at Kyle confused.

"Who's 'Mint Berry Crun-'?"

Kyle shook his head "I don't even know what the hell he's talking about half the time."

"Come on," Kyle says gesturing over to the podium where they make announcements."Everybody's waiting on you."

Stan nodded and and followed Kyle as he made his way over to Clyde,who was currently in the middle of telling a story to some of the guys.

"...So-so I tell him how am I supposed to know how to count to a hundred and I don't even know my 'A-B-C's." Clyde bellows out, causing the guys to burst out into fits of laughter.

"It's true, It's true," Craig adds wiping the tear off his face caused by laughter.

"I was there."

"Yeah…" Cartman says sipping his drink "'A-B-C's are a bitch."

The boys all murmur in a agreement.

"Hey guys," Stan greets.

The boys start letting out a chorus of 'Hey' and 'What's up's' with the additional 'Sup fag from Cartman.

"Hey Stan awesome party, huh?" Clyde asked.

"My mom's even considering letting you guys stay up past ten."

Stan nodded.

"Yeah, cool"

"Hey," Clyde suddenly said "Don't look so tense. This is _your _party.

M'kay? It's all about you. Tweek go get Stan a drink."

Stan grimaced when a drink was shoved into his face.

"Nah, Thanks Tweek you can have it."

Tweek let out one of his startled Tweeks pulling on his overalls.

"Argh! No way I'll stick to my decaffeinated coffee.

Besides you earned it"

"Yeah, He's right." Kyle said. "It's a party,loosen up."

Kyle looks pointedly at Tweek. "You too lose the coffee,

You're five not forty-five."

"You know what I'm sick of all this negative energy in the room."

Clyde stated "The fact-of-the-matter is that Stan did an excellent job Today and we all owe him a toast.

"Clyde's right." Butters added "Three cheers for Stan everybody!"

"Hip,hip.

Hooray!" They all cheered.

"Hip,hip.

Hooray!" They all shouted again.

"Hip, hip.

Hooray!" They yelled once more.

"Speech,Speech,Speech!" Token chanted

Stan shook his head but was roughly shoved up on the podium by a grinning Jimmy.

"C-c-come on,Stan" Jimmy encouraged.

Stan now on the podium in front of everyone now begin to sweat profusely, hands nervously gripping the makeshift podium his friends (no-doubt) made out of pieces at the dump. Stan began to feel uncomfortable in the room full of his peers. How they unknowingly looked upon a traitor with such respect and admiration.

"Well um...I would first like to thank Clyde for throwing this party for me." Stan begin.

"WHOOO! PARTY!" Bradley yelled at the top of his lungs catching everybody's attention.

Stan cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"And I also wanna say….um that Girl's...suck?"

He murmured meekly hoping that would go over.

"Yeah!" Somebody screamed Causing the boys to start cheering once again.

Stan sighed in relief as they continued cheering.

'Except Wendy' Stan thought.

Stan groaned mentally as guilt settled in the pit of his stomach.

'I've got it bad.' Stan added.

**At Bebe's house~**

"Okay," Bebe started as she settled on the floor in the semi-circle that the girls made in her basement. "Girls we need to think of something-Anything to put those fart-loving assholes who's ...any ideas?"

The girls all looked at eachother expectantly for a while until Red stood up.

"Oh come on here people." Red said

"Nobody has any ideas?"

After another moment of silence someone decided to speak up again.

"Maybe we should just give up." Annie sighed.

Millie nodded "Annie's right. Us gals just ain't as smart as the boys."

The rest of the girls murmur in agreement.

Wendy being the feminist she is, never one to want to see girls talk like this decided to speak up.

"Girls!" Wendy exclaimed standing up. "Women before us have fought for our rights so that one day young ladies such, as ourselves could be treated as equals. Just because we're not boys doesn't mean were not smart, why were just as smart as all of those boys. Boys are idiots compared to us."

'Except Stan' Wendy thought,almost unconsciously. 'Stan is equally as smart.'

Nicole, who happened to be right next to Wendy stood up as well. "Wendy's right.

What happened to that old saying 'Boys go to jupiter to get more _stupider' _,huh?"

"Yeah!" Wendy encouraged, then back tracked "Actually, I don't think 'Stupider' Is a word, But you've got the idea."

"Yeah!" Lola shouted. "Let's stick it to those boys!"

All the girls erupted into cheers. Even Wendy a little half-heartedly.

"...And I have just the way how." Bebe smirked deviously.

"Okay here's the plan…"


End file.
